<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑清】Vertical Magic by StudyMakesMeHappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957992">【黑清】Vertical Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyMakesMeHappy/pseuds/StudyMakesMeHappy'>StudyMakesMeHappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyMakesMeHappy/pseuds/StudyMakesMeHappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所谓魔法，就是黑泽优一的真心。<br/>安达知晓黑泽七年暗恋的故事。<br/>（番外为黑泽情书）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黑清】Vertical Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">此时此刻，安达清正捧着黑泽的手机发呆。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">浴室传来微弱的水声，黑泽正在洗澡，而他的手机就是刚才洗澡前交给自己的。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">啊</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">事情怎么会变成这样</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">安达一手挠着头，一手拿着停留在主界面的手机，小心得仿佛手上捧着的是会咬人的小动物。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">一切都要从刚才的酒会说起。不知是谁提议要玩大冒险游戏，酒瓶转到谁就要给大家展示自己手机里最近打开的五个程序。六角不好意思地展示了来的路上玩的游戏，藤崎小姐则是借此机会和同事们分享了假日优惠清单。黑泽也大方展示了通讯软件和手机办公终端，还有两个社交平台。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">欸</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">黑泽君果然是表里如一的好员工呢！连手机上也装载了展示端。我也要向黑泽前辈学习！</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">六角翻着黑泽的后台管理系统，脸上充满敬佩，</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">前辈，能让我记一下这些软件吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">可以啊，有什么不会用的也可以来问我。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">黑泽也凑上去，给六角介绍几款软件的不同之处。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">连手机都好耀眼。安达看着成为焦点的黑泽，心里泛出点点酸气。明明自己都没有翻过黑泽的手机，他就这么大方地给同事看了。安达吃了一口刚煮好的牛肉片，左手在桌子底下不着痕迹地捏了一下黑泽，权当出气。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">结果就是，一到家这家伙就笑眯眯地看着自己，然后交出了手机。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">所以黑泽到底是怎么读懂我的空气的啊！安达再度怀疑自己的魔法没有消失，而是转移到了黑泽身上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">安达是不是吃醋了？刚才在饭局上的时候。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">黑泽解锁了手机递到安达手里，还往下压了压。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">没有。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">我的手机永远都对你敞开噢，只是</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">有些东西还是不太好意思。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">黑泽已经拿起了睡衣和浴巾，到了浴室门口才扭头叮嘱安达，</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">我去洗澡了，手机可以随便看。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">什么嘛。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">明明不顾自己反对也夸下海口要把私房照设置成壁纸，黑泽的主屏幕背景却是克制的食物照片。熟悉的餐桌，味增汤、茶泡饭还有青花鱼，甜口的玉子烧，是黑泽第一次留宿的时候给自己做的早饭。真是</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">加班时候面对这样的照片真的不会饿吗。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">为了工作方便，黑泽的手机一直设置的常亮模式，安达等了两分钟还没有熄灭的迹象。食指在锁屏键上努力了三次，还是没有狠下心来关掉。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">就稍微看一下</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">毕竟黑泽也同意了</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">应该不会很失礼吧</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">浴室里水声短暂停下了，安达猛地回神。时间不多了！黑泽应该在打洗发水，冲掉之后就要出来了！</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我要看了！安达抿起嘴，心里给自己做了加油的动作，然后划开了后台管理。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">和聚会上看到的没有太大差别，只不过最新的软件换成了</span>
  <span class="s2">Line</span>
  <span class="s1">，是饭局快结束时他偷偷发给自己的消息</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">想回去了吗？你好像有些累了</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">。退出对话界面胡乱翻了一下，联系人都是熟悉的名字，最近消息也不外乎是感谢和约定时间。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我居然在查黑泽的岗！以前明明连心声都听到过了，为什么还要做查岗这种事。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达赶紧退出</span>
  <span class="s2">Line</span>
  <span class="s1">，在后台漫无目的地划动。不外乎是一些表格软件，浏览器开着一些展品信息的网页，往上翻翻还有</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">感冒患者应该吃什么</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">的搜索界面。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">是鼻炎那次吧，明明是老毛病了却把黑泽吓得够呛。看来黑泽的完美背后也是来自谷歌大学的支持啊，又多了解了黑泽一点。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">退出浏览器时有短暂的黑屏，安达猝不及防地看见了自己的笑脸，吓得他赶紧揉了揉颧骨。安达继续划着后台，发现还有一个养小猫的游戏，右上角的牌子写着</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">安达</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">原来黑泽把我当猫养，果然是不得了的男人。安达戳戳屏幕上的卡通小猫。小猫正在睡觉，回应似的拍了拍尾巴尖。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">不打扰你睡觉啦。安达再三确认自己没有点到什么花钱的按钮以后关闭了游戏。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">再往前是相册。安达果然在里面发现了一个属于自己的分类，标签是</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">恋人</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">，封面是一只嘴里叼着菜的兔子。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">真是败给你了。安达点开相册，开始翻看里面的照片。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">里面满满都是和自己相关的照片，有些见过，有些没见过。游乐场里自己走在前面的背影，是一段四五秒的视频，里面有黑泽刻意压低了的声音</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">这个小傻瓜在游乐场里走错路了</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">；视频结束在自己转头的瞬间，画面抖得很匆忙。有天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，一团被子形状的黑影横贯照片的下半部分，安达看了好久才发现是把自己裹成一个蛹的自己，想必黑泽是被抢被子的自己冻醒的吧；很多自己跟黑泽的聊天记录截图，有自己让黑泽出差保重身体的，还有自己想让黑泽帮忙带的外卖和食物，还有自己偶尔发的、令人脸红的撒娇；在</span>
  <span class="s2">KTV</span>
  <span class="s1">和同事聚会时候拿着话筒一脸呆样的自己，安达记得那首歌第二段自己完全不会，最后被别人抢了麦</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">太多了，根本翻不完。再往前的照片明显距离更远，大多是公司里拍资料的时候有意无意在画面边角拍到的自己，坐在工位上，只有一个背影。一股微小的不安逐渐攥紧安达的心脏，他不断往前翻，照片标注的时间一个月一个月向前推移。</span>
  <span class="s2">2019……2018……17……16……</span>
  <span class="s1">最早的一张甚至追溯到了</span>
  <span class="s2">2013</span>
  <span class="s1">年，是一张解酒药的照片，还有一个软件的账号和密码。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">紧张慑住了安达，随之而来的是巨大的钝痛，就好像读心魔法又回来了，以手机为载体、穿透时间扎进了灵魂。安达并没有忘记黑泽喝醉的那天晚上，只是之间过于久远，远到他现在才发觉那个晚上和如今黑泽汹涌爱意之间的联系。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">黑泽是从那个时候开始注意我的吗？如果是这样，那这个叫做</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">恋人</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">的分类，以前又叫什么？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达不敢想。他仿佛攥着一个柔软的、雪白的大福，而每攥一下都会被里面包裹的尖刺扎伤，而这些尖刺在黑泽的心里生长了七年。黑泽包裹着暗恋，用小心翼翼的喜欢在上面附上一层层的壳，数年的打磨让它泛出最温柔的光泽。无形的压力让安达勾起身子，大口呼吸来舒缓内心的酸楚。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">那么，这个账号</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这个图标，是黑泽在聚会上简单带过的社交软件之一。安达颤抖着指尖在后台来回翻找。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">不能再这样下去了。安达点开了图标，动作坚定。他想拥抱黑泽对自己的全部，幸福的、痛苦的、深沉的爱意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">黑泽冲洗着身上的泡沫，内心忐忑不安。认真思考了一路，看似轻松地把手机交给安达，然后逃跑一样躲来浴室不想出去，让安达承担选择</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">真是差劲又逃避啊黑泽优一。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达会看吗？会看些什么？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">黑泽一直是忠实的手机备份用户，一份数据经过了几代手机原封不动地留存到现在，连带自己悄悄记录的、关于安达的一切。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达应该会看到那个相册吧。他会知道我暗恋他七年吗？如果再细心一些，自己七年来在那个账号吐的淤泥也会被他发现吧。黑泽靠着淋浴间的墙闭上眼睛，感受水流冲刷肩膀。走出浴室会见到什么样的安达？是生气，还是在哭？又或许他根本没看手机，出于对彼此的尊重？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">吐露真话是一种令人上瘾的感觉，黑泽迫不及待想让安达知道自己的全部感情，过去的现在的将来的，但又觉得有了现在，过去的种种其实微不足道。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">阴暗地期待着安达发现多年的爱恋，又厌恶有这样想法的自己，明明只是徒增安达的烦恼、道德绑架而已。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">也许安达只是发现了自己私藏的游戏，然后玩得不亦乐乎。黑泽安慰自己。如果是安达的话往自己账户里败金也是完全没有问题的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">需要我再给他留一些时间吗？还是说出去看看情况如何？</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">浴室的玻璃门成了平行世界的入口，黑泽犹豫着，不知道自己即将见到的是什么结局。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">那是一个匿名社交软件。里面有不同的频道，右下角标注着</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">我</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">。安达点开黑泽的主页，看到的却只有三五条日常分享。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他把内容都删掉了吗？安达点着角落的几个图标，像是一往无前的骑手冲进了迷雾，谨慎地探索着，直到他点按了右上角类似于账号切换的图标。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">画面翻转，熟悉的头像也变成了简单的男性标识，边上写着</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">匿名</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">大概就是这里了。安达深吸一口气，选择了按时间倒序排列。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">第一条的</span>
  <span class="s2">tag</span>
  <span class="s1">是</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">烦恼</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">。时间是</span>
  <span class="s2">2013</span>
  <span class="s1">年那次酒会后，只有简单的两句话：</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">明明在烦恼如何向他人展现内心的强大，却被抢先一步触碰到了弱点。好苦恼。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">接下来是零星的工作吐槽，也十分简短。安达往下翻了一页，看见一条标着</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">心愿</span>
  <span class="s2">"tag</span>
  <span class="s1">的消息：</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">要好好发展，在这里成为独当一面的人啊。如果可以的话，希望我能一直这样看见你。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">再下一条消息就已经是半年后，</span>
  <span class="s2">2014</span>
  <span class="s1">年的情人节，标签是简明易懂的</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">单恋</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">，没有内容。这样简短的内容有很多，有时候只有一个</span>
  <span class="s2">tag</span>
  <span class="s1">，有时候是一句话。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">只要允许我在你身边</span>
    <span class="s2">……</span>
    <span class="s1">什么身份都可以。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">求助，贸然帮助不太熟悉的同事整理资料会不会让对方产生困扰？</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">喜欢清的第</span>
    <span class="s2">815</span>
    <span class="s1">天，帮他复印了文件！</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">怎么会有这样的小可爱，因为不敢拒绝前辈的请求自己留下来加班</span>
    <span class="s2">……</span>
    <span class="s1">买了两个饭团，待会儿拿给他。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">其实还是很幸运吧，能每天都看到他。如果我们在一个科就好了，但那样我会吓到他吧。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达一条条翻着，还好，大多是小欣喜，就算是烦恼，看起来也是小小的烦恼</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">大概是吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">慢慢翻到了</span>
  <span class="s2">2016</span>
  <span class="s1">年，安达手指一顿，这条消息的名字叫</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">酒精</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">。安达想起来了，那段时间黑泽外调去了另一家分公司，印象里很长时间都没见到。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"#</span>
    <span class="s1">暗恋</span>
    <span class="s2"># </span>
    <span class="s1">认识快四年了，喜欢快三年。原本以为这次三个月不见感情就会渐渐淡了的。今天和同事喝酒才发现，光是听到他的名字心脏就会震动。保持一份不可能有结果的喜欢，也只能拥抱未来可见的痛苦吧。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">时间线有很长一段空白，长到安达无法想象当时的黑泽是什么心情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">下一条是</span>
  <span class="s2">2017</span>
  <span class="s1">年</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">总是兴致高昂，然后随着时间逐渐冷却，到难过，到想要放弃，想就这样算了吧。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">紧接着你一个直球把我打得措手不及，救世主一样把我从悲伤里拉出来，再放我冷却，一直这样循环。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">我不是一个喜欢幻想的人，我本不是这样的。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我做了什么？安达努力搜刮着记忆。能够打上时间标记的记忆并不多，只能勉强感受出距离现在已经很遥远。安达勉强想起自己好像会在加班到很晚的时候见到黑泽，可能礼尚往来给他买过一两次热饮，至于黑泽的眼神和语气已经完全被时间抹去了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">快想起来啊安达清！你到底做了多少让黑泽痛苦的事情！</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">浴室的水声再次停止，过不了多久黑泽就要回来了。安达焦急地翻着消息，内容却像是和他作对一样越来越长</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">谁会不喜欢这样的人呢。温柔体贴，不懂得拒绝，每天顶着睡不醒的头发来上班，又加班到深夜。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">我是他的什么人呢。大概是同期同事，加上一个见面可以打招呼的熟人吧。有时候觉得他记住我了，但看向他的时候他却总是在看别处。现在我们已经不算是公司里的后辈了，他也再不会像那天晚上一样来安慰我了吧。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">也是。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">他长得很好看，同事对他也很好，以后会有很好的人来喜欢他的。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">真想养一只黑白花的小猫啊，就叫他的名字，希望有机会能让你来看看它；我不会告诉你它的名字，只会跟你说</span>
    <span class="s2">'</span>
    <span class="s1">是会让人感到幸福的名字噢</span>
    <span class="s2">'</span>
    <span class="s1">，然后笑着看你漫无目的地猜测它的名字。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">至于对你的喜欢，就沉到你看不见的地方吧。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达额头渗出细密的汗珠，他甚至胡乱环视起房间，想要找一个地方躲起来好好看黑泽的心声；拇指在屏幕上短促地上下滑动，想要快些看完，却也不想错过任何一个字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2019</span>
  <span class="s1">年</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">再见。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">希望你以后结婚的时候可以邀请我去做嘉宾。不过嘉宾可能是和你亲近的人，那我就去当普通群众吧。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">昨天我在酒会上又混喝了一些，是希望你来扶我吗？谢谢你帮我叫了车，就把这段记忆当成暗恋的收尾吧。始于酒会，终于酒会，好像也不错。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">可能还有那么一点点喜欢你，看你中午趴在桌上补觉，缩成小小一团，悄悄给你买一瓶咖啡。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">祝你幸福美满，万事如意。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">再见了，再见了再见了再见了。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">再见了安达。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">不要，不要再见！安达急得出声，不小心点了红心按钮又急忙取消，胡乱往下翻着，想要找到黑泽重燃信心的时候；一只手蹂躏黑泽的手机壳，仿佛这样就能安慰到那时的他。你还什么都没跟我说过！我怎么能，我怎么会知道呢</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我就是个胆小鬼，根本不觉得有人会喜欢自己啊！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达应该看得差不多了吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">在心里唱了两遍生日快乐歌以后，黑泽终于下定决心，推开浴室门往客厅走去。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">放轻松，黑泽优一，没什么大不了的事。黑泽深呼吸，却在看见安达蜷缩的背影后再也支撑不住故作轻松的表情。他停在走廊出口，</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">安达</span>
  <span class="s2">……"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">黑泽！你可以再给我一会儿吗！就几分钟！</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">安达猛地回头止住黑泽的话，耳朵红红的，额头出了汗，声音里甚至带上了哭腔，</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">对不起，我，我知道很没礼貌但是！</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">怎么回事？安达哭了？他还好吗？是不是我给他压力太大了？原本的顾虑瞬间被担心冲散，必须要先稳定安达的情绪才行。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">可以的，安达，冷静下来，我就在这里等你。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他想给安达倒杯温水，又想起自己许诺在这里等他，只好定在原地，等待他的恋人的最终宣告。他看到安达的指尖在屏幕上来来回回地划动，忍不住出声安慰，</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <span class="s1">安达，安达，深呼吸，不要着急，我可以一直等你。没事的。</span>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我可以一直等你。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">是啊，谁说不是呢。安达反倒嘲笑起自己，黑泽已经等了七年，怎么会不给自己这几分钟呢。爱人的声音像是定心针，钉住了自己躁动的情绪。冷静下来，安达清，至少在三十岁生日之后黑泽还没有放弃，这就够了，我已经接住他了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">软件像是回应了安达的请求，在</span>
  <span class="s2">2020</span>
  <span class="s1">年初，黑泽留下了一条信息。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">在安慰姐姐的时候说起了你的故事。虽然已经决定放弃了，但讲的时候还是压不住情绪，说话时控制不住吸气的程度，声音都有些颤抖，隔着电话被姐姐听出来了。</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">大概，我心里的一部分已经永远变成你的样子了。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2020</span>
  <span class="s1">年</span>
  <span class="s2">5</span>
  <span class="s1">月。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"2482</span>
    <span class="s1">天过去，我还是很爱你。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2020</span>
  <span class="s1">年十月。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s1">奇迹好像发生了。再一次被你抛向空中，虽然我已经准备好张开双臂迎接地面。那又怎么样呢，飞翔本身就令人欣喜。</span>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">十月份，那时候我开始有的魔法啊。安达回忆起当时的不知所措和时不时的惊吓，黑泽的自杀式告白。一切好像都很遥远了，心口的钝痛却清晰又真实。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">安达继续翻着，看到他们热恋，他们分手，又在圣诞夜复合。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">他关掉屏幕闭上眼，深深吸了一口气。黑泽七年来的情绪就这样直白且汹涌地灌进他内心</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">现在他的爱人，他那背负着七年爱恋的爱人，在一个普通的晚上，把自己七年来的伤痛交到他手里，站在他身后不远处，虔诚等待他的召唤。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我应该以什么样的状态回应黑泽？安达理不清情绪；他迫切地想要回头看看黑泽，确认他在那里。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">于是安达回头，看见那个用心声把他圈住的男人。安达像是吸收了超量魔力的魔法师；他想起漫画里能读取他人走马灯的死神，喜悦地感谢神明让这份魔法没有来得太迟；他绕过沙发，张开双臂迎向黑泽，感谢黑泽再次交予他使用魔法的权力。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Bonus</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">黑泽优一的情书</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">一周年快乐！</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">如你所见，这是我们在一起的一周年，爱上你的第八年。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">倒计时软件里记录了我们大大小小的日子，总觉得平凡的每一天都值得庆祝，但周年终归是不同的。于是我悄悄写了这份信件，放在你的便当袋子里。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">晚上我订好了蛋糕，相信我，都是你喜欢的口味（笑）</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">你最近总是很忙，大客户是很好的锻炼，一定没问题的！至于后勤工作暂且就都交给我，保证万无一失。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">果然喜欢一个人就忍不住会靠近。明明我们只相距几米，我却仍然不满足；想要离你近一点，更近一点；在主管开无聊会议的时候也想悄悄给你发消息，又怕打扰到你工作，毕竟清也是一个认真敬业的人呢。也不要觉得我很厉害，就算我再怎么想要认真，也是偶尔会走神的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">于是无聊的时候，想要走神的时候，我就开始想你</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">想你的样子。认真工作的安达清，吃到喜欢的食物而露出幸福微笑、眼神都在发光的安达清，早晨睡不醒的安达清</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">想到我们要一起去北海道泡温泉、看星星，然后被冻得裹住浴袍一边发抖一边互相挤占被炉的全部位置</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">然后就开心得不得了，在会议上都想要笑出来的程度。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">这样的幻想大概是陪我度过了好几场无聊的宣讲会吧。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">还有的时候，我想你的内容会更复杂一些。在周末的早上、你带着软糯鼻音让我再睡一会儿的时候。这时候我总是想到未来的某一次旅行，可能是越过大洋彼岸，在人生地不熟的地方，可能是别的什么，我也不清楚。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我会想，我要在喧闹的街上大方和你亲吻拥抱，大方让周围的人鼓掌起哄；或者在安静神圣的教堂角落，用真正的戒指，再次许诺你终生。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我会想，我要预定北欧的酒店，在极光的拥抱中翻身把你罩在身下，撑在你耳边认真抱你，仔细地，温柔地，深入地。如果你之后主动跟我提起我会欣喜若狂，毕竟我的安达清是个容易害羞的小魔法师。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我会想，等我学会了调酒，我们找一个假日一醉方休，肆意放纵，然后第二天醒了不知道自己是躺在地上还是在洗手间浴缸。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">想着想着我就抱着你又睡过去，直到天光大亮，或者肚子咕咕响，然后一起出去逛街、吃饭、做一切我们喜欢的事情。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">我们的日子是简单又幸福的。也许以后会有各式各样的考验，但那又如何呢，毕竟我们可是黑泽优一和安达清啊。是善良的神明让你接住了我的爱意，然后将我稳稳托起。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">谢谢你。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">今天的黑泽优一依然很爱你。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">From </span>
  <span class="s1">小黑羊</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">PS </span>
  <span class="s1">我有无穷无尽的爱意想要向你表达，可以的话今晚用另一种方式告诉你吧。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>